Elaina's Return with Nex
Elise Hyde was walking down the halls to go to her room when, suddenly, she gasped in pain and fell over. She grabbed her stomach, groaning* ow... what...? *she stumbled to Hela's room, banging on the door* Hela! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex was walking past when she heard the cry of pain and investigated. "Hey who is in pain and who caused it?" She asked walking over. Ms Elise Hyde: *groans in pain and growls, glaring coldly at the person* go away. HELA! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Rude much? Look you better be careful who you be cruel to" Nex said summoning her weapon which was chakrams. Ms Elise Hyde: Leave me alone! *she crumbled to the ground* ow... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex made it disappear and held out her hand. Ms Elise Hyde: *she groaned in pain* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex sighed standing up. "Fine suffer" She said. Ms Elise Hyde: What? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex turned as if ready to leave. Ms Elise Hyde: Where are you going? Hela's not coming... I don't know what's going on! Ow! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex turned back. "your a Hyde right?" Ms Elise Hyde: I... am.... But....? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "You must be changing back" Nex said. "Simple and painful process, you'll live from it" Ms Elise Hyde: "Changing back"...? I d-don't understand... *cries out and goes still, changing. Her hair got lighter and shorter, and she stood slowly* um... Hi... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Hello" Nex said smiling. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm so sorry about anything my Hyde did... I c-can't remember... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "She didn't do anything to me" Nex said. "Also dreamer had to go and deal with a family problem. So you guys are stuck with me" Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, okay. Well... That's good, then. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex smiled at Elaina. "what your okay with that?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I mean it's good that she didn't hurt anyone. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "oh" Nex said. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yep... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex sighed turning. "look I have a job I need to do" she said summoning her weapon. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, can I come? *glances nervously at Hela's door* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "you really want to go with me on a assassian job?" Nex asked Ms Elaina Hyde: I won't get in the way! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "you sure?" Nex asked Ms Elaina Hyde: Very! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "alright, come on" nex said walking away. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yay! *follows her* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex then walked out of t he society hood up as she walked down the street. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina put her own hood up and followed her* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex almost silently walked down the street toward a specific building. Ms Elaina Hyde: So what are we doing? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex turned and glared. "silence" she said. Ms Elaina Hyde: S-sorry! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex nodded and then continued in till she entered a bar and removed her cloak reveal a charming outfit that was kind of revealing in some places. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina felt out of place now...* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex then got to work locating her target luring him and then killing him with in an hour. She then walked back to the door wearing a cloak that wasn't hers, grabbed the other and walked out. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina stood off to the side, bored, and followed her* so what was that...? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I had to lure my target in to a room him thinking a was a prostitute" Nex said walking away. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Yes" Nex said. Ms Elaina Hyde: We... Can do other things! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Liked what?" Nex asked Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... Look at swords....? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh" Nex said. Ms Elaina Hyde: What? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Well, perhaps you and me can go see what sort of weapons we can borrow" Nex said smiling. Ms Elaina Hyde: Heehee! Okay! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "But first" Nex said slipping in to an alley and changing. She then stepped out in a white collared shirt, tan pants, suspenders, and a cap with her cape. "Here we are" Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I changed" Nex said. "that was awfully uncomfortable" Ms Elaina Hyde: I bet it was! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "yes now lets go!" Nex said. Obtained From Elaina is back! Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Elise Hyde